girlsincarceratedfandomcom-20200213-history
Taryn Twine
Taryn Twine is a former inmate at the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility, who featured in season 1 of the show. Unlike the other girls, Taryn asked to be sent there out of remorse for her role in a fatal accident. She was one of the best-behaved girls in the system, and held up as a role model of behavior for all the others to follow. Biography Early life Taryn was born on August 30th of 1999 to Kim McCarty-Twine, and to a father left unnamed on the show. She led a very quiet and private life, becoming a cheerleader for the school in her hometown. She also devoted her time to gymnastics, and was a major sports fanatic. Parties aren't supposed to end that way Anyone here old enough to remember Wayne Cochran? No? Well, in 1961, he created a best-selling hit song dubbed "Last Kiss." It describes a young couple coming home from some event, and then a sudden surprise throwing off the driver. Details vary, but the car winds up off the road. The one human being that the driver cares most about dies in a senseless tragedy. The driver is consumed with guilt. In 1964, the song was covered by J. Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers. And then, it was covered again by Pearl Jam in 1999. Why does this song matter? Because for Taryn, all the worst parts of it came true one fateful evening in 2016. There was no car that threw them off. There was no romantic goodbye. Just four friends misled by a badly-engineered curve in a road that was not provided with proper guard railing - and a ditch with what is now the most hated culvert in the state of Indiana. Taryn was leaving a party at a friend's house in Connorsville, that went on for quite longer than teen parties should, along Potter Shop Road to the southwest of her hometown of Richmond. She was in a black 2005 Jeep Liberty. When a fight broke out, Taryn and her friends fled the scene.Where the Story Begins They wanted no part of the ensuing fight. Along the 2500 block of Potter Shop Rd., a small curve to the right went undetected by Taryn while driving the Jeep. She was completely sober, but possibly sleep-deprived. Due to the grass in the ditch, Taryn and her friends were unable to see just how much danger they were really in. The Jeep hit the culvert before any of them knew what to expect. They bounced out of the ditch and flipped into the driveway. Taryn was only minimally injured. Darien Messer, riding shotgun, was also only injured to a small degree. Dayvontay Frye was on the driver-side back seat, and also sustained only minor injuries. Shandice Joiner and Ahjahnae Jones, however, were ejected from the vehicle completely. Shandice was seriously injured, but survived. Ahjahnae took the worst brunt of being sent flying. In spite Taryn trying to keep her alive in whatever way possible, Ahjahnae died in her friends' arms. A car from behind Taryn's stopped upon seeing the accident, and then dialed 911 around 3:30 AM. The Wayne County Sheriff's Dispatch had troops arrive as soon as they could to the scene of the accident, along with ambulances and any other personnel they could. However, Ahjahnae was already dead by the time authorities arrived. Sentencing asdf Life at Madison asdf Life after Madison asdf Relatives References See also External links * Taryn Twine on Facebook * Taryn Twine on Instagram Category:Season 1 Category:Inmates